Prohibited Desires
by Hidden.Ninja.Chick
Summary: Things get hetic when the One Piece characters get stuck in high school! Thatch gets involved with a mysterious student, Law and Kids relationship hit an all time low when Killer comes to town, Sanji and Zoro have been messing around, and who is this man Luffy has picked off the streets? Not to mention Ace may not graduate! Many references from Reiki-Piratical's Forbidden Fruits.


Prohibited Desires

1.1

It was the end of an elongated class in English. Kyoko's face lit up as she hurried to the door. "Kyoko would you stay behind for a moment?" A voice all too familiar to her ears asked. Kyoko sighed as she grudgingly turned her back towards the door and trudged to the desk. "Kyoko, have you seen your grades? Or are you even aware you're failing?" The man says while looking carefully in his students eyes. "Thatchy, it isn't my fault!" Kyoko said trying to convince him. Unfortunately , she couldn't breach his established thoughts. "I told you not to call me Thatchy, and how is it not your fault? I've done everything I can. I separated you and your sister so you aren't in the same class, I moved you to the front of the class, I even write e-mails to your dad daily so you know what to do when you get home." He said rather irritably. He couldn't understand why she wasn't trying. He had done his part as a teacher, now she needed to do hers.

Kyoko buried her face within her hands. She couldn't bring herself to tell him. Not her sister, not him, not her dad, not anyone. Her jacket sleeve slipped down her right arm revealing what like looked scars. Kyoko quickly recovered the state of her jacket but it was too late; Thatch had already seen it. "Kyoko, what is that on your arm?" Thatch asked vigilantly. If he hadn't seen what it was exactly then she could give him a spurious answer. "I was drawing on myself earlier in pen." She said with a bit of anxiety in her voice. Thatch already knew that was fraudulent. He walked to the side of the door. "Alright, just try harder." He said as his hand gestured to the door. Kyoko thought that he had given up too easily, but she was too tired to think about it. As her hand started for the door a strong left arm was wrapped around her waist and she was pulled in and on her tippy toes only centimeters away from Thatch's flushed face.

Thatch used his free hand and rolled down Kyoko's sleeve revealing abrasive cuts made in unsystematic, imprecise places. It was chaotic just looking at it. Kyoko was still and petrified. He had found out her second biggest secret. What would he say? "Why?" was simply all he asked. He didn't say he was going to tell, or that it's stupid to cut, or even ask what's wrong with you? ; all he asked was why. Her lip started to tremor and her eyes filled with water but she made sure no tears escaped. She looked back into Thatch's eyes. They looked so kind and affectionate. Then she looked down at his lips. They were full and looked soft. Her heart started to pound a bit more rapidly and her stomach felt funny. Thatch felt the same way when he saw where her gaze lay. This was all wrong. She was a student. And his heart hadn't done this since Maria past away. It was probably his heart knowing he was lonesome. Kyoko willingly got closer as Thatch did the same. Their lips lightly touched before the bell rung and Thatch let go of her abruptly.

"Well, since you're having trouble concentrating in class I guess we can arrange private classes." Thatch said writing leisurely and trimly on a piece of paper. "I don't want to stay after school though. I have a life after school you know." Kyoko said ready to stand and defend her statement. "I know that, I do too even though I'm a teacher, so what about 7 p.m. at my house?" Thatch said and looked just as astounded as Kyoko did after he said it. "Sure, 7 it is." Kyoko said hesitantly before reaching for the door. "Oh don't forget these!" Thatch said running from his desk and handing her two papers; one with his address and one for a tardy slip for Marco's class. She took the papers and smiled at Thatch, not having to say anything; her smile said it all.

As she ran down the extensive and never-ending hallway, she kept replaying everything that had just happened in her head. Her face turned a cherry red. She finally reached her destination, math with Marco. At least her sister was in it. She open the door with more force then she meant to. The whole classes attention shifted from inequalities to her. "Shit." She murmured as her sister Momori giggled at her. "Kyoko, so glad you could join us. Have a seat won't you?" Marco said in a calm but callous tone. Kyoko gulped at his tone of voice and could feel her hair sticking up. Marco could be pretty frightening at times. "Here, I have an excuse." Kyoko said handing him the paper. "Uhm, Kyoko this isn't an excuse this is an-" Before he could say anymore Kyoko snatched the paper from his hand and gave him the other one then headed to her seat.

Marco wasn't sure which one to be more concerned about; how rude Kyoko was for snatching the paper or the fact that the address that was written on it was one he recognized. Since thinking about both would be too time consuming, he continued his lesson. "You're late. Did you get lost again?" Momori said as she grinned. "No, I didn't. I was just-" Kyoko stopped. Any information leaked meant a possibility of it seeming like she was up to something with Thatch. "I knew you got lost!" remarked Momori and giggled. "Whatever." Kyoko replied and then got out her textbook. She wasn't in the mood, she was nervous that Marco may have figured out the address, and even more so, if he did recognize it he was going to ask about it. Then her mind wondered back to scene, then back to Marco's reaction, her thoughts were completely scattered.

Momori could see something was on her sisters mind, which was strange, but Kyoko would tell her when the time was right. Zoro was focused on Momori now. He didn't like to see her worried even the slightest. He didn't understand why he cared. Afterall, he was gay. Nobody knew but Momori. She had been his best friend for 3 years. And the only person he actually wanted to interact with. But Momori was always hung up on her sisters well being or her boyfriend Ace. She never was thinking about herself. He could see right past her so called "Energetic self" and see how tense and weary she truly was. Sometimes, Zoro would come over to her house and knock her out so she could rest. She would always be pissed at him for the rest of that week, but he could always see how thankful she was for him doing it. His life on the other hand was colorless and mediocre. He'd almost committed suicide several times, but Momori was always there so that he wouldn't.

The bell finally rung and all the students rushed out of the classroom, Kyoko to be the first amongst them. This was the bell signaling that school was over and the weekend was waiting with open arms to embrace them all. Kyoko skateboarded home and on her way saw one of her classmates, Eustass Kid, stopping at a mansion. She'd always wonder about the red haired boy. He skipped most of his classes throughout the week so it was only once in a while she saw him inside the classrooms. On the other hand he was always causing commotion in the hallways, the 'hell-fired hair kid' they called him. Most people only had the nerve to whisper about how terriable he was. Others would shake in terror when his named was said. Kyoko didn't get what was so scary about him. She snapped back to reality and saw Kid looking her way. She simply smiled and waved as she went by him, which left him staring in awe. Surely she wasn't the first to smile at him.

Momori was still at school and was recollecting her things as Ace sneaked up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Hey there." Momori let out a shriek and then her fear interchanged into anger as she turned around to see it was none other than Ace. "Fuck you Fire Crotch!" she said and then walked in front of him. "Well it's nice to see you too Momo. Jeez and stop calling me Fire Crotch. People might hear you."

"FIRE CROTCH!" Momori yelled at the top of her lungs. The few students that were left in the building looked at her as if she was fanatical and was no longer was in her right mind. Ace covered her mouth as he put her bookbag on his back and then princess lifted Momori off the ground. "I can walk ya know." Momori said while blushing a deep red. "I prefer to carry you. So I know you won't run away." "Oh I get it. I know I'm faster than you, now you're admitting it." Ace sighed and then looked at Momori. "What?" he continued to stare. "Ace?" She felt as if his eyes were looking straight through her and looking at her soul. "Stop that! You're scaring me." Momori said and closed her eyes. If it was one thing she couldn't stand it was people staring her straight in the eyes. Ace only laughed and said "Let's go home."

Zoro had witnessed everything that had just went on and felt relief to see his only friend at peace. Sure he had other friends, Luffy, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper, but emotion wise felt nothing toward them. Zoro then saw another sight. Sanji, his life rival, throwing out all the love letters in his locker. "They put their hearts into those." Zoro said as Sanji closed his locker. "So? I never asked for them." Sanji replied. Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sanji, the "Love Cook" didn't care about girls? He always acted like a pervert, but in reality, he wasn't that way. "What do you want Moss head?" Sanji said looking him in the eyes. Zoro felt his heart beat faster. For a rival Sanji was pretty hot. _"I want you."_ Zoro thought. "Nothing just watching you throw away love confessions." Sanji could tell that wasn't what Zoro really wanted. He was the best at detecting lies, so he got as close to Zoro as possible. "No, what do you really want?" Sanji asked, his eyes never straying from Zoro's. Zoro couldn't help it, they were just too close to eachother. He leaned in and kissed him, but just briefly ."**That's **what I wanted." Zoro said and then started to run away. "What the hell? Wait!" Sanji said trying to catch up but couldn't; Zoro was long gone. As Zoro ran he felt a smile creep onto his face. _"What have I done?"_

And this was just the beginning of the weekend, everyone hadn't even began their real ordeals.

1.2

Kid opened his house door and wondered who that girl was. She looked familiar and even smiled at him. Most girls just cried or ran away when they saw him. She was an odd one, her yellow and green hair reminded him of sprite cans. Well, it didn't matter now, she was gone. "I was waiting for you. I started to think you went for a drive." The voice said. "How the hell did you get in my house Law?" Kid scowled and then frowned as he had remembered that he was the one who gave Law the key. "Have you already forgotten that quickly Kid? You gave it to me." "Whatever, I'm going to go take a shower." Kid said as he took off his shirt and threw it on the couch; moreover Law's face." Law took the shirt, got up and then hugged Kid from behind. "Can't we talk first?" Law said, in a voice that made Kid blush and then added "I was at home all alone today, but the bleeding stopped." Kid gulped. It was his fault Law couldn't go to school today in the first place.

Kid turned around and kissed Law's plush lips then headed up the stairs. "I promise I'll be right back, just sit down okay?" Kid said and sighed. The bastard had him worried. He didn't mean to cause that much pain, but it was Law's fault for not relaxing, or was it his for not listening to the sound of his screams? They might have sounded off, but he didn't think about that. It was always the pleasure Law was able to give him that made him hunger for more. Law sat downstairs and waited once again. He hated being parted from Kid, but then he loved how Kid would look when he hadn't seen him all day. The doorbell rang, which was strange. Law was still only in his boxers but didn't feel like putting anything on. He opened the door to see a boy his age, with long golden hair and odd blue and green eyes. The boy didn't seem to be too surprised about seeing Law there, or seeing him half naked for that fact.

"Hi, I'm looking for Kid. Is he home?" The boy asked. Law couldn't get past the fact of how beautiful this man was. He looked like a God. "Yeah, he's taking a shower, come on in." Law said. The boy sat down on the couch . "He still hasn't changed the décor in this place? Jeez.." The boy said with a sigh. Law was more than confused. It was like the boy had lived here before. "You're probably wondering who I am." Law said to make conversation. "Not really, though I am wondering where you got those boxers from. They're pretty high quality." The boy said and chuckled. _"Damn, his laugh is amazing"_ Law thought but quickly dismissed the thought. Then he blushed noticing the mention of his boxers. "Kid had them tailored for me." Law said. "That Kid, you must be someone special to him. Boyfriend I presume?" "Yeah." The boy got behind him and bit his ear making Law let out a high mantience moan. "I can see why." The boy walked toward the door. "Tell Kid his old time crony stopped by." And with that the boy was gone. Law held his ear as his face was completely red. Even when Kid did that he never reacted like that.

Kid walked down the stairs, wearing nothing but his boxers. His hair was shaggy and ear length and his chest was still wet. "Now why are you blushing?" Kid asked. "Kid, someone was here for you." Law said completely ignoring his question. "Who was it? If it was that one neighbor I hope you told her I will not stop parking my motorcycle on the fucking stre-" "He said he was an old friend of yours." **"KILLER?! KILLER WAS HERE?!" **he exclaimed and then stormed out of the house looking for him. When he came in he cursed and punched the wall. He looked pissed, more than pissed he looked outraged; but, more than anything, he looked _sad. _"Kid? Everything alright?" Law said rushing over to his side. Kid kissed him, the kiss felt so depressing but so damn emotional. Every passionate and emotional kiss of Kid's was the best of his kisses. It always left Law in a daze and wanting more. Kid smirked. "Of course .I'm fine idiot, now go back and rest. Your fangirls are waiting for you at school." Law kissed Kid hard and long, leaving them both breathless. "The girls can go screw themselves, as long as I'm here with you I don't care what condition I'm in." Kid picked up Law and dropped him on the couch as he got on top of him. "It's too bad that I care."

Zoro opened the door to the house. "Zoro-kun, welcome home!" Kunai said as she finished vacuuming the house. "Yo." Was all Zoro said as he took off his shoes at the door and then dropped his bag in the living room. "NO. ZORO, pick it up…NOW!" kunai said blocking the way to the stairway. Zoro sighed and went to go pick up his bag but got kicked down to the ground. "What the hell was that for?" Zoro said holding his butt. "That was for the millions of times you've done that. Don't do it again." Kunai said and then headed toward the kitchen. _"She's such a pain in the ass…" _Zoro thought and sighed as he headed upstairs to his room with his bag. He threw his bag on the ground and then jumped on the bed. Then he rolled over and smiled. It had been a long day, but he did it, he finally did it. He kissed Sanji. And God was it _**great**_. Even for a short time his lips had been like soft cotton, like clouds. Damn it was so amazing. Then he frowned. He would defiantly have to face Sanji tomorrow. And Sanji would defiantly get him for it. Had it been his first kiss? There was no way, he was sure Sanji had kissed many girls. But he had to be the first guy Sanji kissed. Maybe he could act like it didn't happen? But of course it happened. That was the great part about it. It **DID **happen.

Ace and Momori opened the door to the house only to hear screams coming from upstairs. "The hell?" Ace said as Momori rushed up the stairs and opened Kyoko's door. Kyoko was pouring her closet onto the floor. "…the blouse…can't..the.. damn blouse..find…" Kyoko uttered as things flew left and right. "Uhh Kyoko are you alright?" Momori asked though it was more than obvious she wasn't. Kyoko either didn't hear her or just didn't respond. Momori left and came back with a purple and grey blouse. "Looking for this?" she asked as she dangled the sweater over her sisters face. "Thank you…" Kyoko said as she fell onto the floor. "What's going on with you? You've been acting strange all day." "Nothing, I just have a headache is all." "If you say so." Momori said as she headed to her bedroom.

Ace had been waiting for her. He was in the bed shirtless and sleeping. Ace's Narcolepsy had gotten the better of him. Momo got in and cuddled beside him. He was so warm. His warmth always reminded her of a cozy fire, not necessarily hot, but cozy and friendly. Ace was a senior this year so next year he would probably go off to college. Momo held his arm tighter. She didn't want to hold him back from his dreams, but she didn't want him to go either. It would only be a year until she too joined him wherever he went, but she could hardly bare being separated from him at school. How could she hold herself together without seeing him at all?

As if Ace could hear her thoughts he mumbled sleepily "Don't worry, I'll always be here for you." And then drifted back into his sleep. Momori took a deep breath as happiness filled into her lungs. _"He said he'll always be here, what a relief!" _Momori could almost feel like she was truly at peace. Her eyelids drew heavy and the last things she remembered was being held by secure arms and, to her surprise, open eyes with a big white smile. "_I won't ever have to worry will I?" _She thought, but the question was rethorical,, of course she wouldn't have to worry. All she had to do was stay close to the warm, cozy, welcoming fire.

Sanj was busy waiting tables, but everything still felt so off. Although he was supposed to be focusing on orders, all he could focus on was…Zoro. Out of all people. It couldn't be beautiful ladies, crappy chefs or even his long forgotten parents. He thought about Zoro. A rival since 3rd grade Zoro was defiantly somebody he hated, but when he thought of the events that had played out earlier, he did not feel a single feeling of hatred. Zoro was, he admits a sort of a comrade. More like a crewmate. They got along when they wanted to and the fought when Zoro made stupid statements. He couldn't believe Zoro had done that. Did that mean Zoro was..._gay?_ That had to be it. As far as Sanji could remember Zoro had never had a girlfriend in his life. Not a good close girl friend either other than Momo, but she was taken.

"What are you doing Crappy Waiter?" Owner chef yelled. "Start waiting and stop staring kid. Jeez." Sanji wiped away the foul comment and continued to wait tables. But everything reminded him of Zoro. Colors of drinks, the wall, the pickles. Well, everything that was the color of his hair he should say. Sanji couldn't understand why he was thinking about it so much. He thought it would be beautiful ladies that occupied his thoughts while he was waiting tables. The thought of all the ladies in the palm of his hand. but it wasn't it was Zoro. Imagine. It was Zoro.

Kyoko rung the doorbell. Her fingernails found her way into her mouth and her palms becuase warm. It was probably 40 degrees outside as winter was starting to show its cold-hearted face. Thatch stood at the door a moment before taking a deep breath and opening it. There was his student. Her hair was in a bun as she wore a purple and gray sweater which happened to be his favorite color combination. Thatch felt that feeling he previously felt as he looked over his student. "Oh, sorry, come in, come in." he said and motioned her inside. Kyoko hesitated, as if deciding if this was still a good idea, and then came in. The house was a normal size, nothing to gavel at, and the decor was very...mediorce. In fact, Kyoko hated it. The walls were so white and blank. The chairs were khaki colored. The kitchen was a black marbel, the whole house felt like a funeral palor.

Thatch didn't understand why Kyoko seemed so calm. He was worse then on the edge. He had fallen off the edge and was being hit by large, sharp, unusally heavy rocks. Kyoko sat on the couch and layed her bag next to her. The first thing she reached for was the remote, but Thatch took it from her before she could get to it. "I don't think so. We have Edgar Allen Poe to read." he said and set the remote ontop of his t.v. Kyoko sighed. "But Thatchy!" Kyoko protested. "Didn't i tell you to stop calling me that?" "But i like it." "Let me get my book." Thatch said and headed up the stairs. Kyoko took this opurtuinty to explore. She found one interesting picture hiding inside an old trashcan. It was him as a teenager and a girl his age, glowing. Her hair was long coffee flowing down her back. her skin had been nipped by the sun. Her eyes were baby bears, big and brown. Her smile was big and confident. Kyoko found herself standing in front of the trash can as Thatch approached her.

"I see you can't stay still." Thatch said and chuckled though it was noticable he was hurt. "Eh." Kyoko said as she moved back to the couch and added "You have your secrets and i have mine." Thatch wanted to commment on that and tell her that doesn't mean she should self harm but he left the comment alone. Thatch and Kyoko made some progress before it was time for a break. Kyoko had fallen asleep by the time Thatch had come back with the coffee. He sat down on the couch and set the coffee down then gently shook her. "Kyoko. Ky-o-ko." "Thatchy." Kyoko said wrapped her arms around his waist. She set her head on his lap. "Thank you for helping .." she said and then she fell asleep. Thatch didn't know what to do, his body, of course had other ideas. He wasn't one to give into temptation though. He took a series of deep breaths and calmed his body down. He took Kyoko upstairs to his room and then went back downstairs and then layed on the couch and went to sleep.

Zoro had been blasting his music, what he didn't know was that there was a girl fighting for her life at the bottom of his staircase.


End file.
